


红酒

by crazyladylu



Category: non - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 朱白 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 15:21:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16621502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazyladylu/pseuds/crazyladylu





	红酒

杭州已经下了将近一个星期的雨了，小雨淅淅沥沥的，没完没了。朱一龙望了眼阴沉的天，又看了眼手机，实在不知道是明天还会下雨和见不到自家小白菜哪个更让人难过。

鬼天气让他连吃顿火锅的兴趣都没有了，朱一龙现在只想会去好好睡一觉。一个小时之后的他无比庆幸自己的决定。

酒店卧室里只开着一盏落地灯，男人手里拿着一个酒杯，背对着他。听到动静便转过身他。男人带着金边眼镜，穿了件绸质衬衫，领口的几个扣子被他解开了，精瘦的胸膛随着动作若隐若现，衬衫尾部被收进了裤子里，黑色的长裤包裹着紧俏的臀部和修长的双腿。 

那腰身一只手就能揽在怀里，朱一龙想，他的小太阳来救他了。

朱一龙走过去就着那人的手，含了一口红酒与他接吻，浅尝辄止，一触即分。白宇也不知道从哪里弄来了一把枪，枪口对着朱一龙的胸膛，“不许动。”

长久的默契让朱一龙一下子就反应过来，他从善如流，举起手，略显无辜地说，“警察同志，我可是良民。”

朱一龙将酒杯接了过来，将恋人压到床上，稍一用力便将价格不菲的衬衫扯下来，纽扣飞到角落里蹦跶了几下，便不动了。细细密密的吻落在那漂亮的蝴蝶骨上，一点一点往下。白宇的腰很细，朱一龙觉得他两只手就能握住，顺着优美的腰线就能看见腰窝。那里适合放点什么，朱一龙想，比如说红酒。

当然，他也确实这么做了。

他亲吻着爱人光洁的脊背，品尝着红酒，那是久经发酵的甜，就像这个人本身，多年陈酿，诱人品尝不醉不休。

他们不是第一次做了，朱一龙的情事就像他本人一样，温柔而深沉。白宇有胃病，朱一龙体谅他，所以他们之间很少有特别激烈的情事，做得最狠的一次也只是也那人发了狠得在他胸口咬出了一个印子。

朱一龙舍不得他疼。

然而今天，白宇切切实实地感受到了这个男人的狠，他被掐着腰按在床上，朱一龙贴在他身后，将耳垂含在口中亲吻，舌尖慢慢地勾画他的耳廓，热气钻到他耳朵里，连带着心都痒得要命。他甚至已经感受到炽热的硬挺卡在股间来回磨蹭。

朱一龙突然起身，紧接着白宇感觉到微凉的液体顺着脊背滑落到腰窝，溢出来的又顺着股缝没入，是红酒。他感受着那人的吻从耳边到脖颈再到腰窝，白宇觉得自己醉了，他明明没喝多少。

“哥哥……”白宇难耐，那地方太敏感了，他止不住地颤抖，前端的硬挺也开始渗出液体。他侧头去寻朱一龙，得到了一个红酒味的深吻。

朱一龙吻着他，扶在腰间的手向后面探去，温热湿润的触感让他瞬间红了眼，“小白，你扩张过了。”

不是问句。

白宇向后蹭了蹭，“哥哥啊，我想你了。”

朱一龙将人翻了过来，这突如其来的动作让留在白宇体内的手指不小心碰触到了敏感点。一阵酸麻从身下蔓延到四肢百骸，白宇仰头，呻吟声变了调。

朱一龙捞起他的一条腿挂在臂弯，一个挺身顶了进去。“难受吗？”他还是有些担心。

白宇挺过最初的快感，勾着身上人的脖子亲了一口，然后趁人不注意一个翻身将朱一龙压在身下，狡黠地笑了笑。

“好的不得了。”

这个姿势他们不常用，但每次白宇心情特别好的时候，都会这么磨上一翻，朱一龙纵着他由着他玩，强忍着冲刺的欲望说了句“小心点。”

白宇用手撑着朱一龙的胸膛，另一只手拿了红酒，含了一口在嘴里。他慢慢地晃动着腰身，这让他有一种上位者掌控全局的快感。白宇磨蹭着，舒服极了的时候会下意识地咬唇，然后再毫无顾忌地呻吟。红酒或者津液从嘴角滑落，他一点一点地吞吐着爱人，不需要全部进去就能碰出到前列腺，湿热的肠壁会不自觉地收缩，欲拒还迎。他低头看着爱人的眼睛，是欲望和隐忍，更多的是化不开的爱恋。白宇软下腰来，喘着气说“哥哥，我累了，你来。”

朱一龙亲吻他，握住他的腰用力顶弄，白宇细碎地呻吟被他尽数吞了下去。朱一龙在情事上不爱说话，他更喜欢直接用行动让对方体会到自己的爱恋和占有欲，他重新把人压回到床上。

酒杯落到地上碎了，不过好像没人顾得上它。

天光泛白，有一丝阳光透了进来，终于是放晴了。朱一龙已经穿戴好准备去开工了，他蹑手蹑脚地走到床边，将保温杯和便签放到床头柜上。白宇似乎是听到了动静，闭着眼从被子里伸手要去讨个拥抱。

朱一龙半蹲着去抱他，没忍住又亲了一口，“再睡会吧，我一会让助理叫你。”

“……要走了？”

“嗯，给你煮了粥在锅里，记得吃。”

“哦，”这会白宇有点清醒了，开始算账，“你看看你咬的。”

你昨晚色诱我还怪我忍不住啊，朱一龙闷头在他的颈窝里笑，不过这话他是不敢说，千里送白菜，他可是珍惜得很，“那我下次注意。”

白宇哼哼一声，翻身重新窝回被子里，留给朱一龙一个敲着呆毛的后脑勺以示抗议。他确实太累了，迷迷糊糊昏睡过去的时候还在想，下次一定不这么做了，太费腰。

不过，下次的事，谁说的准呢？


End file.
